Baby Phantom!
by PhantomROX1870
Summary: Sometime has passed after the terrible accident at the opera house, and Christine has married Raoul and had a beautiful baby girl, but it wasn't Raoul's... what happens when she is in danger? will she ever meet her real dad? read to find out! EC
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! :) This is the new improved chapter one! If you are new to the story, read it please and review! If you have read this before, I'm putting chapter two up soon, but it's gonna be wayyy better! Enjoy! also this is more like a Prologue then a chapter one!**

Once, there was a love, a love that was thought to never be broken. But, even though the phantom loved Christine ever so much, he had to let her go, right? WRONG! Even as Christine grew, got married, and even had a child, he was there, lurking in the shadows. He watched over her, but had no choice but to stay in the shadows and keep to himself, look, but don't touch.

When she had her first child very shortly after her marriage, both Raoul and Christine were surprised. She had beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and, to Christine's astonishment, a disfigured leg! They decided to name her Elizabeth, or Lizzy for short. The two, mother and child, looked at each other and Christine instantly knew; this was not Raoul's child. It was the Phantom's.

Lizzy grew up and Raoul, being his stupid self, never noticed a thing. She had a passion for music and could play almost any instrument with ease, teaching herself as she went along. Not only did she have Erik's gift of music, she also inherited her mother's angelic voice. She was a very special child, and Erik loved her, even though she knew nothing about him.

She attended an all girl's school in Paris, right around the block from the old Opera Populaire. The palace of music was now in ruins. There was still a building, but it was not the same. Under it, her long lost father lived and watched his child walk home every day to keep her safe.

One fateful day, he was waiting, but she didn't take her normal route by the Opera house. He thought nothing of it, until he heard faint cries for help about a block away from his home.

Meanwhile, on her way home, she found what looked like a short cut. She could see her house! As she started to walk down the alleyway, she started to get scared. After hearing a few crazy sounds, she made a run for it. She closed her eyes to lock out the terrifying surroundings around her, not noticing the uncovered manhole right in front of her! Suddenly she felt like the ground dropped right out from under her and she plummeted into the small, deep hole. When she opened her eyes, she felt a horrible pain in her right ankle and had an incredibly painful headache. Thinking of the worst, she had no choice other then to scream at the top of her lungs, "HELP!" She screamed and screamed, but no one answered her. Finally, as she started loosing consciousness from the pain, she saw a dark figure appear above her,

"I'm here, I'll protect you my angel."

Then, the world went black.

So what do you think? like the dramatic ending? huh? HUH? lol review please! It helps motivvate me to write more!


	2. Where Am I?

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked the first part better then before! This one is longer and I tried my best! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the better written chapter 2 for those of u that read the story before I fixed it up and it is a lot different, so you should read this one again! Some of the story line is different. If your new to this story please add me to story alert, i'm putting up new chapters like they're candy! :D**

***Disclaimer, I own none of these characters. I made up Lizzy, but nothing else is mine :)***

Lizzy woke up the next morning covered in red velvet sheets on the softest bed shes ever been in. She had no clue where she was, how she got there, and was in a great deal of pain. She was scared to death! When she heard someone open the door she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be still asleep.

"Lizzy, are you awake?" She heard a sweet voice say to her. She thought she was dead because it sounded like an angel.

After she heard the man shut the door, Lizzy got up and tiptoed (as best she could due to her broken ankle that was now wrapped and splinted mysteriously) to the door and peeked out into the cave like home outside her door. She was in a hallway where the walls were rock with a few doors into rooms the contained god knows what to her, this guy could after all be a serial killer, she had no idea. After examining the small hallway she was in, she tiptoed over the the entrance which revealed a lake with a large gate in the middle. She scanned the room to see if she could find the man who had spoken to her before in her room. To her astonishment, she saw a man sitting at the largest pipe organ Liz had ever seen! Reluctantly, she slowly walked out of the hallway and tiptoed closer the the mysterious figure.

"E-E-Excuse me?" she asked. She was so terrified that her hands started to shake. When the man turned around to look at her, she saw that he wore a white mask covering half of his face. She almost feel over when she saw him. This was the man of her mother's terrifying nightmares she had told Lizzy about. Of course, Liz thought they were just nightmares and never even imagined he was real. Was his look a coincidence maybe? Were her mothers dreams warning her about this man? She had no idea and wasn't about to find out.

"Good morning Elizabeth! Or should I say good evening? Are you in any pain?" The man asked gently, but Lizzy was still frightened to death. Like she thought before, this man could be a murderer, she wasn't taking any chances.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Lizzy practically shouted at the man. She wasn't going to die today.

"I will answer your question when you answer mine." He said calmly even though Lizzy could tell he was getting impatient.

"I am fine thank you. Now please tell me how you know me and who you are!" She lied. Her leg was hurting so much she could barely stand. After she asked him, her leg went numb and she fell to the ground.

The man rushed over to her, but she would not let him touch her. She wasn't warming up to his tricks! In Lizzy's mind she was doing the right thing by not getting close to him. But it broke Eriks hear that he had to stay distant to her.

After Lizzy propped herself up on a leg of the nearby table, she felt sick like she was going to faint but held herself together. She was strong, unlike her mom, who would be unconscious by now. That's one bad thing that she was lucky not to inherit from her mother. But, sadly, she had inherited Erik's short temper and impatience.

"Why are you so scared? I helped you and out of that hole, didn't I? And I even fixed up your wounds. To answer my question before, you may call me Erik I guess. And I remember faces, and you were in the paper once when you were 10, you did something with your school play." Erik was playing dumb, he knew everything about her! He couldn't help but lie to protect his only child from himself.

Lizzy on the other hand found it very creepy that he knew that. No one can have that good of a memory. She thought to herself, 'he's definitely been stalking me! OMG he wants to rape me or something! Stay away from him Lizzy and get out of here as soon as possible!'

"Please, let me help you up and get you something for the pain. I promise that I won't do anything to harm you. I would never hurt someone like you."

'Someone Like You' replayed in Lizzy's head. 'What could he mean by that? Does this mean that he really is my stalker?' Only one way to figure out.

"What do you mean by that?" Lizzy hoped that this did not upset him, for he did not answer for a couple minutes. Maybe he was thinking of a lie to tell her. Or maybe holding in his anger ready to release it at any moment.

"What do I mean by what?" Lizzy thought to herself, 'okay so he didn't find anything weird about what he said before? He's starting to freak me out now'.

"When you said you wouldn't hurt a person like me. What do you mean, like me?"

"Well first off you are young, Why would I want to cut your life short? That's not far to you at all. Also you are injured. Taking advantage of this situation would be wrong and therefore I would never hurt you."

To Lizzy he sounded convincing, and she let him help her um onto a nearby chair. He ever so gently put his right arm under her back, supporting her head, and his left arm behind her knees and lifted her up. To Lizzy's surprise, it felt good to be in his arms. His warmth was comforting to her. It was almost like she didn't want him to let go. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He did help her out of that hole...

When he put her in the chair, she winced as a shot of pain went through her small delicate body. Erik thinking he hurt her panicked and pulled away.

"Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" Erik was so afraid to do anything to loose his daughter's trust, or at least give her a reason to not trust him and have her hate him forever.

"No, no. It wasn't you. Just everything hurts. When you put me down, I felt this agonizing pain run through my entire body."

"I thought you said you were fine?" he said with a smirk realizing how much the two were alike. Even though he observed her all her life, just talking to her made him smile and think of himself.

"You got me, I lied, but i'm in way too much pain to deal with that right now.!"

"Hold on, I have just the thing." Erik then left the room and went down the hallway into one of those mysterious rooms.

Meanwhile, her parents began to get worried.

"Where is she? Raoul, I'm frightened! What if she was kidnapped or worse?"

"Don't worry I have all-" Raoul looked at Christine, and they knew exactly where she was.

Back under the opera house, Erik soon returned to the main room with a small glass of some dark colored, icky looking liquid in it.

"This will help with the pain. I know it looks gross, but its not all that bad. Do you trust me?"

"Yesss..."

"Good, here, drink up, You will feel better."

Lizzy hesitantly extended her arm toward him.. After exchanging a long glance into his gorgeous green eyes, she took the vile, held her nose, and forced it down.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, you might get a little sle-" before he could even finish she had passed and and was falling out of the chair she had been sitting in. He caught her and gently took her into his room and placed her on the soft, velvet bed. He hummed his favorite song to her, then kissed his one and only daughter goodnight ever so sweetly.

**YAY! This one was long, in my opinion at least! Encase anyone was wondering, which I doubt you are, I listen to the music from pride and prejudice for my inspiration. Its very beautiful. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review and add to your story alert because I already have the next chapter almost done! :) And I know I used Liz instead of Lizzy because I got lazy! BTW can anyone find the Disney reference I put in there at the end? If you do u get a brownie! Everyone gives out cookies, so this time u get a brownie! :)**


	3. Them Again?

**HI AGAIN! So I take it that no one found the disney reference in chapter 2! O well! That saves me the trouble of having to make brownies now! YAY me! (If you did find it, put it in a review and I might still make some ;)) So here is this chapter, I know its a little late but I went white water rafting last night, so I didn't wake up till about 1:30 PM today :P. Hope you enjoy!**

After Erik put Lizzy to sleep in his bed, he heard a strange swishing sound coming from far away. Within the next ten minutes, there she was. The mother of his child. His one and only love, Christine. Because Raoul never let her out of his sight, he was also standing at the gate of his lair.

"You MONSTER! What have you done with her?" Christine, even though terrified, had no other choice but to protect her daughter. It was her instinct. Christine had changed a lot over the years. Ever since she had Lizzy, her responsibilities as a mom made her stronger. She was no longer a damsel in distress. She could fight for herself now.

"Oh, look who it is. Hello Christine! What brings you and your undeserving husband here this fine day?" Erik was enjoying this very much. He wasn't sure why, because it was his daughter too, but he always liked to toy around with the little fop standing next to the woman he loved.

"You know quite well why we are here! Now let her go before we call the police!" Raoul wasn't scaring Erik at all. Erik knew he could quickly escape before any p cops even arrived.

"I'm sorry, who is this "she" you have been talking about? Please be more clear my dear."

"Elizabeth Ann De Chagny! Born January 21st, 1871! Now where is she?"

"Oh, her. Yes she is here! Shes sleeping in the back. What do you want with her?"

"Give her back to us! Shes not yours and never will be!" After Raoul stated that, Christine looked deeply at Erik. She mouthed to him "Please don't tell him".

"Why would you think I thought she was mine?" Erik sighed, turning his back to the two worried parents.

"Erik, please give her back. You know that I did not want her to know about you! Why did you steal her?" Christine pleaded.

"Excuse me?" All eyes went on little Lizzy.

"LIZZY!" Both parents shouted in joy as they saw their beautiful daughter come out of her hiding place and walk up to Erik. Even when the two, father and daughter, were standing right next to each other, stupid Raoul failed to notice anything.

"Are you alright my angel?" Asked her "father".

"Of course she is alright! Why would she not be?"

"Lizzy darling, could you please tell this man that you are not interested in staying here and would like to return home with us?"

"Monsieur, may I please go home with my mother and father? I am ever so grateful for all that you've done for me, but it is time for me to be going now."

"I guess that's true. Off you go young one. Be more careful next time please."

Out for nowhere Lizzy ran up to Erik and gave him the biggest hug he had ever received. She then whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Can I ever see you again?"

Erik then whispered back, "I don't think your parents will allow it, me dear."

"How about after school? I come by here all the time! I want to hear more of your music."

Erik had forgotten that he had been composing just before Christine and Raoul arrived, so Lizzy must have herd him.

"Only if you promise to sing for me."

"Fine." Lizzy said, reminding Erik of what he was like as a teenager.

"Just remember never tell you parents."

"I promise! My lips are sealed!"

Lizzy then released from the hug and ran over to the gate while Erik opened it. She embraced both her parents for about a minute and after the long embrace was over, her mom gave her part of speech that she knew would continue when they got home. Also awaiting her at home was news she never thought she would hear...

**Hehe! I'll try to put up more asap! Please don't forget to review and add to story alert! :) thanks for people that do! :) P.S. Could someone tell me if I'm getting my heard's mixed up, cause I think I am :P thanks.**


End file.
